Pastries, Jelly Doughnuts, and Chemistry Begins!
by ForeverDarkAngel101
Summary: Just a regular day in life of Haruka and Yakumo. Haruka comes by in the morning to bring pastries and that somehow leads them to almost kissing. After that she leaves then remembers she left something and goes back. Story now complete!... Review!
1. Chapter 1

Pastries, Jelly Doughnuts, and Chemistry Begins!

Chapter 1

Haruka took a deep breath as she stood in front of the door. Knowing exactly what to expect.

People would ask her why do you enev bother visiting him? Well, atleast Gotou saya that.

Sometimes she would ask herself that to. She rarely does ask herself that question but when she does she says the same thing she always says. Yakumo may seem mean but once you get to know him youʻll see that heʻs very kind hearted, and does care even if he doesnt show it. Heʻll eventualy come around. He always does.

She put her hand on the metal dorknob and oppened the door.

What she saw didnt suprise her. It was the same old Yakumo liying on the...her face paused.

_I cant believe it! Are my eyes deceiving me?_

But eventualy she found out thet they werent. Because there was Yakumo. _Siting _on the couch_. Awake!_

"Wait... Is Yakumo actualy awake? At 11:00 a.m? This is a miracle!"

"I figured ," he said in a flat tone.

Haruka made a confused look.

"You figured what?"

" That youʻd be here... I thought that since your usualy here at 11:00 i minus well wait for you."

Haruka blushed. Yakumo has never waited for her. She was so shocked.

"So. What did you get me?"

Haruka made a, what do you mean? Face.

"Usually when you come here you always bring something for me to eat."

_Huh. You got to be kidding me. Is this the actual reason on why heʻs up? I should have known. Heʻll never wake up this early for me._

Haruka sighed. Then she took out a box full of pastries that she bought 2 blocks down out of the plastic bag she was holding.

She loved going to that store. The smell of fresh bread fills the air, that some how makes the costomers happy and draws them near every time they pass by.

"Thereʻs so many choices. Haruka, which one would you prefer?"

Haruka snapped out of her illusion when she heard Yakumo call her name.

"Ummm. Iʻve never really put that much thought into it before. Theyʻre all really good. But if i had to choose i would pick the... powdered jelly doughnuts probly?" Haruka answered.

"Probly?" Yakumo asked.

"Take it easy on Yakumo-kun. I said theyre all really good." Haruka complained.

Yakumo took a close look at the pastries, then took a powdered jelly doughnut.

Haruka noded in approval. She was glad her advice could make of some use to him.

"So what do you think? I usually eat that."

"Itʻs sweet. No wonder your hairʻs pink," he said.

Yakumo smirked as Haruka started to blush. He knew he got her.

"Why does this always happen to me," she said in a hushed tone not knowing that Yakumo heard that. Lukily he pretended not to hear a single word she said and picked up another powdered jelly doughnut. He had to admit that they wer delicious.

_I wonder whear Haruka got these pastries from? I should stop by their one day. If i wake early enough._

Haruka noticed that Yakumo was really enjoying the jelly doughnuts. But then she also noticed that they were almost gone. She quickly grabed two jelly doughnuts and scarffed them down in one minute.

Yakumo was looking at her in an odd way. Like he was about to laff.

"You have jelly on your face," he said.

Haruka flushed with embarasment. She was about to grab a napkin and wipe her face but Yakumo beat her to it.

They were so close that she could see some red parts of his eye color through his contact. Then she stopped. Their faces were less than four inches close.

Harukas head turned red as a watermelon.

Then, the door slammed oppen. Ruining the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I do not own Psychic Detective Yakumo and any character inside of this story! Just making that clear in case.

Pastries, Powdered Doughnuts and Chemistry Begins!

Chapter 2

Gotou stepped in to the room.

" Ahh! I see i disturbed you guys. I guess ill be leaving," Gotou said with a perverted face.

"No! Its okay! I was about to leave anyway," Haruka volunteered. She was too embarrassed about what just happened she thought as she grabbed her things and left the room.

"Why did you come here? Are you going to pester me with your wife problems again?" Yakumo said.

Gotous sweat dropped.

"I never did pester you with my wife problems! We never did have problems," Gotou shot back.

Yakumo yawned.

"If you stay the way you are you soon will be," Yakumo said with a slightly noticeable smirk.

"This is getting boring. I am going to sleep."

Yakumo laid back on the couch and laet sleep take over him... Well mostly until someone he forgot about interrupted him.

" You are seriously falling a sleep in the middle of our conversation. I swear you are related to cats or something," Gotou sighed in defeat.

Yakumo opened his right eye, "oh yeah. I forgot bear-san was still here."

Gotou sighed once again, " I am not a bear! I came to drop off your payment from last weeks investigation. Also, Hana said to give you her thanks and gave you a tip to show her gratitude for you helping her out with the murder incident."

" Ok. Give the money and get out."

Gotou sighed after giving Yakumo the money and making his leave, " your welcome," he mumbled. He was sighing way too much today he thought as he was about to open the door. But just then the it slammed on his face and made him fall backwards. He looked up and there stood Haruka leaning on her knees panting.

Haruka stood up and said, "i forgot my purse."

Gotou groaned in pain from his place on the floor.

" Oh my gosh! Gotou-san. What are you doing on the floor?"

Gotous sweat dropped. _She did not even notice she was the one who knocked me on the ground. I am stuck in a room with mister rude and miss clueless. What a great couple they will make!_

"Umm i tripped as i was about to leave," He thought fast.

Haruka looked around and saw that there was nothing that Gotou could have tripped on.

Finally Haruka said, " Gotou-san you shouldʻnt be tripping on your own self. That means your very clumsy."

" Hahaha! Your right Haruka-chan. I will try to be more careful."

"Although your pretty clumsy yourself," Gotou mumbled.

" What was that you said Gotou-san?" Haruka asked.

" Oh no! It was nothing!" Gotou said quickly.

" Are you sure cause i thought i heard something from you," Haruka pushed on with a frown on her face.

" Yes im sure. Ummmm. I need to be going some where right now. See you two latter!"

And with that Gottou left. Leaving Haruka and Yakumo in the room all by them selfs.

Haruka looked at Yakumo. She was feeling nervous after what happened about 10 minutes ago and also kind of embarrassed. Yakumo looked back at Haruka and shrank under his gaze.

" Ill just be grabbing my purse and leave in a second so you dont have to worry about me bothering you like always," Haruka said as she dashed to the side of the table of where she left her purse and grabbed it. Just when she was about to turn around and leave for the day she felt a hand grasp hers and warmth spread through her body. Haruka looked back and saw that the hand that grasped hers was Yakumos.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here it is! My final chapter! Hope you all liked it and enjoyed my story! Please give me 3 reviews or more to show that you care.

Pastries, Jelly Doughnuts, and Chemistry Begins!

Chapter 3

" Wait," Yakumo said, " stay here."

Haruka looked stunned. Did he just say stay here? Wow! Yakumo must become light hearted, She thought.

" What has this girl done to me," he mumbled just barely under his breath.

Haruka sat down by Yakumo on the couch. Yakumo then did something suprising and pulled Haruka with him to lie on the couch. Their bodies molded perfectly together that she could feel the outline of his hard abs against her back and also his breath against her neck, which sent chills down her spine even though it was around summer.

" Ya-Yakumo what are you.."

"Just be quiet and go to sleep," he said.

Harukas blush couldn't get any brighter. But just the thought of sleeping right next to Yakumo with his arms wrapped tightly around her, her blush got brighter spreading all over her face making it look more pink then her hair.

Eventually Haruka fell asleep but Yakumo staid awake, listening to the beating of her heart and her breath as she breathed in and out. This was just enough to calm him down and get him to lose conscious.

Gotou walked in to the room and wasn't surprised at what he saw.

" Hehehe…. I knew i was correct. Sooo Yakumo you've been busy after all hmm."

Yakumo opened his left eye, " stop thinking perverted thoughts old man…. what are you doing here?"

" Wah?... Oh, im just here to make sure you kids are playing safe."

Yakumo sighed, " What did I ever do to deserve dealing with these freak shows and perverts in almost my daily lives."

" Hey! What are you calling me?"

"Im calling you both," Yakumo said.

" Get out. Perverts and freak shows are not allowed here. But im sure they are allowed in the success where the other freak shows live with the well-trained Lions and Elephants. I think you will fit in very well over there… But I just feel bad for your wife once she finds out that her husband is supposed to be a circus freak. Knew that one day your marriage would end."

"Eeehh? Yakumo, your so mean," said Gotou before leaving the club room.

Yakumo looked down at the beauty before. She had pink hair, purplish pinkish eyes, fair light skin, and light red lips. He rubbed his thumb on her lower lip and felt how soft it was. Then he leaned down and gave her a kiss to feel how her lips felt against his. Later on, what surprised him was that he felt her kissing him back. He opened his eyes to see pink and purplish eyes staring back at him his eyes softened and he deepened the kiss.

Finally they took a breath and stared in to each other's eyes once more.

"You know that was my first kiss," Haruka said.

Yakumo looked shocked. That was her first kiss? He thought she already had her first kiss. What if she didn't like it? Usually girls want their first kiss to be memorable and unforgettable. That was his first kiss too and to him it was memorable but how did she feel?

Haruka giggled. She could see a tiny bit of his worried expression. "Don't worry. I don't regret a thing of what just happened."

Yakumo looked even more shocked. Did she actually say that?

He looked down at Haruka and saw her giggling. " Why are you laughing?"

"Well…Yakumo-kun is making soo much expressions today. It's a new record!" She cheered.

Yakumo chuckled and leaned down to capture her swollen lips.

Then the door slammed open one more time with Gotou standing in the doorway.

They both broke apart and Yakumo yelled, "get out!" Immediately Gotou left the room.

" Man! Why does he keep barging in today?" Yakumo said.

Haruka laughed which sounded like music to his ears.

Quickly they went back to their ministrations and only latter on did they finish their pastries.

Its funny how all of this started with someone bringing pastries.


	4. Extra Chapter (Part 1)

Its nine in the morning on a very peaceful Sunday. Its Sundays like this when a specific couple are sleeping in their bed wrapped in each others arms. And its Sundays like this that always seems to being interrupted.

RIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Who the hell dares to wake me up at nine in the morning? Especially on Sundays?" Says Yakumo, his voice muffled by a pillow.

He takes a look at his phone and isn't surprised to see Gotous name flashing on the screen. He quickly presses ignore to bury his face in the crook of his girlfriends neck.

"Who was that?" mumbles Haruka who's still half asleep, "and what time is it?"

"The person who called is somebody not important in our life… and its around nine." By the time Yakumo finishes that sentence he is already asleep.

Haruka sighed. She's usually up by seven or eight o'clock in the morning but it looks like Yakumos has rubbed off on her. Oh well, I'm too sleepy to care now. Yup, Yakumos definitely rubbing off on her.

RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Yakumo grabbed his phone and threw it out the window then sighed in relief and resumed his sleep.

RIIING RIIIING RIIIING RIIIING RIIIIING!

_What the hell? Didn't I just throw my phone out the window? Oh right, I forgot we had a house phone….Wait a minute. Did I just throw my phone out the window? AGAIN? I guess I have to go get a new phone…..Again._ Yakumo just ignored the house phone and continued sleeping. The ringing eventually stopped. Then about two minutes later it started again.

Haruka grumbled, "Get the gun."

"We don't have one," Yakumo answered.

"Why don't we have one?!"

"You refused to let me keep one at home, remember?"

Haruka lifted the blanket over her head as if to block out the sound of the ringing, "Oh yeah…. Remind me sometime today to withdraw that decision."

"Gladly"

The ringing stopped, then continued.

"You know whoever is calling isn't going to give up right? You should just answer it."

Yakumo sighed for what seemed like the 50th time that morning and got up to walk across the room to the dresser where the house phone was ringing.

Yakumo picked up the phone, "What the hell Gotou! Its nine in the morning! If somebody is not answering your calls it means they don't want to talk to you. Cant you get a clue?"

Yakumo waited for Gotous response but his eyes widened in shock when a voice that wasn't Gotous answered, "Well, what a nice way to great your uncle in the morning."

"Shit"

"Watch your language Yakumo. Nao is around."

"Sorry. Is there anything you need?"

"We didn't really need anything. Me and Nao are going to the amusement park and just wanted to see if you and Haruka wanted to come."

"We cant. Haruka's checkup is today."

"It is? Sorry I forgot. I thought it was next week." Yakumo could hear the guilt in Ishiin's voice.

"It's okay. Its nothing you need to worry about." After he said that Yakumo could hear some shuffling on the other end of the line.

Ishiins voice suddenly popped up again, "Hey Yakumo, do you mind us meeting you there? Me and Nao have changed our minds."

"No problem. The appointment is at two o'clock just to remind you."

"Alright then. I guess me and Nao will see you and Haruka there. Bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Haruka called from their bed.

"It was just uncle. Now go back to sleep, the doctor said you need your rest."

Haruka giggled, "Since when did you become so over protective?"

Yakumo playfully glared, "Just go back to sleep."

Haruka saluted, "Yes sir!" Then dropped back down on their bed to go to sleep and patted the space next to her telling him to join her.

He quickly went back to sleep and wrapped Haruka in his arms and sighed in happiness. He really loves mornings. Especially since he now gets to wake up to his fiancée every day. Well, mostly every day. But it's not like he's going to tell her that, It'll just boost her ego. Yakumo chuckled and went back to sleep.

**At The Doctors ( 2:00 PM )**

Haruka and Yakumo are in the waiting room waiting for their names to be called.

"What do you think it'll be? A boy or a girl?" Said Haruka, bouncing up and down in her seat unable to contain her excitement.

"Who knows? Wether it's a boy or a girl I'll be happy, knowing he or she will be ours."

Haruka smiled softly, "Even though you are mostly dense at times I can tell you will be a great father."

Yakumo lifted one eyebrow, "Was that a compliment or did you mean to offend me?"

She just sat in her seat humming and kicking her feet back and forth, looking anywhere but him.

Yakumos sweat dropped. He then sighed and looked at her, "I'll get better."

Haruka looked back at him, "Hmmmm?"

"I said I'll get better." Yakumo replied.

"Awwww. That's so cute."

Yakumo slightly blushed and looked away, " Don't insult me girl."

"Yakumo blushing, well that's something you don't see once a year," a very familliar voice said.

Yakumo glared at Ishiin and Harukas face brightened. "Hi uncle and Nao. So you guys came," Haruka looked at Nao, " What do you want? A boy or a girl?"

Nao took a glance at Harukas stomach, "I'll be happy with whatever….I just want to be an older sister."

Haruka smiled at Nao then the nurse called her name, "Haruka and Yakumo"

Haruka took a deep sigh then looked at Yakumo who offered his hand, "Lets go."

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Sorry i have not updated in a long time. Iʻve just not been in a writing mood. I actually wrote this chapter a long time ago but thought it wasnʻt ready. Itʻs probably still not ready but there are still soo many people reading this story even though its been over a year since i updated. Iʻm thank full for everyoneʻs reviews and support.

For those who canʻt tell already, iʻm a person who loves romance anime. Right now iʻm having a hard time trying to find a good romance anime to spike my interest. If you guys have any suggestions please feel free to share. FYI, i already watched Maid Sama, S.A, Angel Beats and Fruits Basket. Also, if you have a request for me to write about a specific anime or any ideas for my current stories iʻll be happy to consider them. All you need to do is P.M me.

One more thing, iʻm in desperate need of a B.R (it stands for Beta Reader. Not Battle Royale!) If there is anybody out there who is willing to help me out then please contact me. I want a good and decent B.R who is not afraid to give me their opinions and ideas or also point out my mistakes.

-Sayonara!


End file.
